


Snow

by unix_epoch_89



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dressrosa (One Piece), F/M, Forgiveness, Headcanon, Healing, Healthy Relationships, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Post-Betrayal, Post-Dressrosa, Pre-Epilogue, Strong Female Characters, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unix_epoch_89/pseuds/unix_epoch_89
Summary: The former warlord and king of the underworld Donquixote Doflamingo meets his former lover Viola ten years after escaping the Marines from his defeat. A one-shot of what-ifs, acceptance, healing, and growth, and what the true nature of their relationship was.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874728
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the lyrics of Jome's song entitled 'Snow' and my take on Goda's SBS answer about the two basically hooking up. It's worth noting that the average lifespan of humans in the One Piece Universe is roughly 150 years old, having the ages 40-60 as the 'prime' years of the characters.

It’s been 10 years since the rightful rulers of the country of Dressrosa was placed back in their respective thrones. The 10-year rule of the former warlord of the sea and descendant of royal blood Donquixote Doflamingo has ended and the Riku family reclaimed their position in the monarchy of the country, having Riku Doldo III as the recrowned king.

The heir to the throne was no other than Viola, the lone daughter of the king after her older sister, Scarlett, was slaughtered during the night of Doflamingo’s assault. Scarlett’s lineage did not end after her death, however. She gave birth to Rebecca but due to Kyros, her father, coming from a family outside ‘royalty’, Rebecca decided it was just right to abdicate her position as the next ruler of the country and live an ordinary life with her remaining parent on the outskirts of the country.

So, when the right time arrives, the responsibility of ruling over Dressrosa was upon Viola’s shoulders. After Doflamingo’s so-called decade of terror, the country had to start from scratch. A civil war broke out before the Riku family reclaimed their positions and the damage was far beyond the citizens’ comprehension– majority of the establishments were left in piles of rubble. The country’s main source of income, which was the illegal trading of weaponry and devil fruits, were instantly halted after the warlord’s defeat.

Dressrosa was back to its pre-Doflamingo era and reviving its economy as well as fixing the damage done by the war were the Riku family’s main priority. Thankfully, with the help of the Marines as well as a major benefactor from another kingdom, the country was able to get back on its feet in the span of roughly three years. Furthermore, Riku Doldo, alongside Nefertari Cobra, was able to convince the World Government to abolish the warlord system and halted the threat of pirates legally terrorizing other countries.

On the fifth year after the civil war up until the current timeline, the Riku family worked on enhancing the country’s national security as well as reforming the archaic laws of the monarchy passed down by their ancestors. This would allow Kyros and Rebecca to be recognized as a legal member of the family and allow the citizens to vote for several officials from non-royalty backgrounds who will communicate their concerns directly to the king.

Over the past 10 years, Dressrosa steadily flourished once more and its streets returned to its vibrant state where citizens walked with smiles plastered across their face– minus the human-sized toys transformed by Sugar’s devil fruit ability. The anger towards the Donquixote family faded over time as well since majority of its members were captured and the fact that the country’s economy was booming during his reign remained undisputable. With a decade’s worth of peace and vibrancy, the citizens’ hatred towards the former warlord dissipated into thin air.

However, the angst that the former warlord would cause another uproar remains as an elephant in the room of the Riku family.

That’s right. Donquixote Doflamingo wasn’t captured by the Marines. After falling unconscious from the punch given by the eventual pirate king, his body ‘mysteriously’ vanished. The search for the pirate has been ongoing for the past decade but clues regarding his whereabouts remained unknown. Donquixote Doflamingo knew how to cover-up his tracks and he does it so well.

That is the reason why the king ensured stricter national security policies– the threat of Doflamingo’s return still exists and it would be an utter disgrace if he won’t be able to protect the kingdom _once again_.

He was also informed by Viola regarding her history with the pirate. His daughter explained that sleeping with him was the only way she was able to gain his trust and infiltrate the Donquixote family. Viola also voiced out her apologies and even told her father to rescind her position as the heiress to the throne.

The king being the pacifist and forgiving father that he is, instantly forgave his daughter and assured her that she would not be losing her position anytime soon. This paved the way for Viola to become motivated to be the queen that Dressrosa deserves and ‘atone for her sins’.

___

It was a Sunday. And it was the break of dawn.

 _It’s too damn early._ Viola thought as she hiked through the thick foliage of Green Bit. The hood she was wearing made her travel more inconvenient as she can barely see anything. She refuses to utilize her devil fruit ability– afraid that whatever encounter she’s about to have will require a humungous amount of energy.

 _Energy to run._ She mentally noted in distaste. She’s well aware that whatever she’s doing would be considered as illegal and a form of betrayal to her father. Hence, she decided to go incognito and agreed to settle whatever needs to be settled in the mentioned place. She was lucky enough that the Tontatta Tribe has moved out of this island and settled in the capital right after her father reclaimed his position as the king of the country.

After a few more minutes of trekking through the dense forest, she has finally reached the shore located at the rear end of the island. It was the most secluded part of Green Bit and the chances of anyone witnessing whatever was about to happen are relatively close to none.

Out of her breath, Viola removed the cloak that she was wearing and placed in flat on the sand. She slowly sat down on the piece of fabric splayed across the floor, afraid that if she did it hastily, her legs would give out due to the one and a half hour travel from the castle to the island by foot. She could have arrived earlier but the need to stay incognito caused her to take the longer route.

She was mildly annoyed, to say the least. But the majority of her felt anxious and scared. After receiving a newspaper tucked in with a coded letter by the news coo, Viola immediately felt threatened– an occurrence that never happened for the past decade filled with peace.

The coded letter demanded her to go to a secluded area on this very day and judging from the language used as well as the fact that the sender was able to bribe the news coo to deliver something cryptic, she immediately determined who this person was.

Not wanting to cause any form of panic and involve other people– a trait that is highly prominent in the members of the Riku family, Viola decided to act carelessly and made preparations for this very day.

Sighing and waiting for the person she suspected to arrive, she passively stared at the ocean waves crashing against each other and hugged herself, the need to protect herself eating her up from the inside.

“You selected the most secluded area.” A voice from the shadows stated followed by the familiar chuckle she hasn’t heard for a while.

The voice was all the proof she need to confirm that her guess was correct. Silently groaning out of annoyance and wanting to end the job as quickly as possible, she used her clairvoyance to detect where the person she has been dying to meet– note the sarcasm.

She wasn’t surprised to sense that the person was Donquixote Doflamingo– the act of bribing the news coo was enough evidence to confirm that the person who sent the letter was him. But what stunned her were the changes in his appearance.

Of course, the signature sunglasses still remained but the former warlord completely ditched the pink clothes and settled for a crisp set of black tuxedo. He still had the same towering figure, spiky blonde hair, and signature smirk she badly wants to wipe off his face but it seems that his figure became more muscular– if that’s still possible considering the fact that the last time she saw him, he was already ripped.

Keeping her indifferent façade, Viola looked at Doflamingo dead in the eye and responded, “let’s get this over with, Doffy. What do you want?”

 _Doffy._ He internally chuckled with the endearment. Viola was the only person who called him that and hearing that nickname rolling of her tongue after a decade caught him off guard.

Smirking to himself, he started walking towards the heiress, stepping out from the shadow of the tree he was hiding at. After taking a few more steps, he sat right next to Viola, the latter scooting away from him since his mere presence alone invaded her personal space and made her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

“I have a question,” he started.

Viola raised her eyebrow. Doffy seemed different. He was always straightforward and somewhat spontaneous– he never stated what he was about to do or say; he just did it.

Not wanting to be stuck in her thoughts, she exasperatedly replied, “shoot,” and faced him.

Upon hearing her reply, Doflamingo leaned back and turned towards his former lover.

“ _Violet_ , would you rewrite our story?” He asked, the nature of his question completely out of the blue. Viola’s eyebrows were furrowed and she was at a loss for words. Not only was Doffy different physically, he was now also different with the way he speaks and the words that roll off his tongue.

Not believing what she’s hearing and doubting that this is just another manipulative tactic by the pirate, she straightforwardly asked him to ‘cut the bullshit’ and did not answer his question.

“ _Violet, would you rewrite our story?_ ” Doflamingo repeated once again, as if he was aching for an answer.

Viola, sensing that the man beside her was not bullshitting, leaned away from him and– if possible– hugged herself tighter. They never had any form of story. Everything that happened between them was purely physical and sexual and their previous encounters were memories Viola forcefully pushed on the back of her mind. She was embarrassed, to say the least, because she betrayed Dressrosa every single time she ended up tangled in the sheets with Doffy.

But it wasn’t the action alone that ate her up from the inside.

“We never had a story to begin with, Doffy,” she answered with a bittersweet smile. It was the truth, after all. But if she was being honest, she definitely would have made changes in the narrative that included the two of them. But the chapters that included the two of them were all done and closed– there was nothing left for the two of them and the curtains were called roughly a decade ago.

Long story short, the have served their purpose to each other’s narratives and reminiscing about the past holds no significant value.

“I would have made changes,” Doffy broke her train of thoughts. Feeling stunned once more, she uncrossed her arms and gestured for him to continue whatever he’s about to say.

“If I was the author of our story– whether it be my story or yours– I would’ve removed the douchebag, manipulative attitude of mine,” he continued.

“I don’t see where you’re going with this, Doffy,” Viola interjected, completely confused with his words.

“All I want to point out and say is that I am deeply sorry, Violet. I’m not here for vengeance or any other shenanigans. I just badly want to apologize for everything.”

Masking her shock with coldness and apathy, Viola formed her lips into a thin line and nodded. “Damage was done. Your apology is noted and accepted. Are you done now?” she exasperatedly said, her patience wearing thin because whatever happened between the two of them in the past was the chapter of her story she badly want to burn down and forget.

If only it was that easy. Guilt ate up her conscience years after her father’s return to the throne and coming up to terms with what happened in the past was a difficult feat she was able to accomplish.

Forgiving oneself for the past will always be difficult and she’s satisfied that she was able to do so.

“Was it solely for the benefit of infiltrating the Donquixote family?” Doflamingo cryptically asked her.

Fear. Fear instantly jolted Viola’s insides. She felt uncomfortable with the question and the memories about the nights they’ve spent resurfaced on her mind. Give it to Doflamingo to ask the right questions at the right time– again, note the sarcasm.

If she was the Viola from the previous decade, she would’ve become defensive and used that sharp tongue of hers but she’s no longer that person– she’s changed, too. Taking another deep breath, Viola thought it would only be fair to repay Doflamingo’s unsolicited honesty with an honest answer.

“It was cognitive dissonance, Doffy,” she started. “Yes, my primary purpose for sleeping with you was to gain your trust and gain intel that would be used against you but somewhere along the timeline of our physical relationship– I hoped for something more that what we had despite the fact that what we’re doing is _wrong,_ ” the bitter taste in her tongue intensified as the words rolled off her mouth.

“So, would _you_ rewrite our story?” Doffy asked for the third time.

Viola dryly chuckled. “Doffy, it was cognitive dissonance. I was merely a hypocrite and aperson who sinned. Me hoping for something more at that time wouldn’t make me want to change the narrative written for the both of us. If you’re so insistent on the concept of the past, perhaps there’s a parallel universe where you’re not the bad guy and the two of us are together.

But _this is reality, Doffy_. We have to live with it. We both have served our purpose on each others’ stories and it’s pointless to return.”

“I’ve changed, Violet–“

“Maybe you have. Maybe you have not. But whatever your circumstances are, I _don’t_ give a damn. I _shouldn’t_ give a damn!”

“After escaping the Marines, I’ve atoned for my sins and sought after professional help. I was evil; I still am and the actions I’ve done in the past are all inexcusable and morally wrong. I know this would not justify the terror I’ve caused but I was consumed with hatred. I hated the world. I hated everyone. All I cared about was the family but when the time when I have to choose between the Donquixote family and my personal freedom came, I selfishly chose the latter,” and with a swift motion, he took off his signature glasses and exposed his left eye which was scarred from the traumatic event that occurred during his childhood.

He placed his hands on Viola’s left forearm and pleaded, “Violet, use your ability and see it for yourself.”

And Viola did only to discover that Doffy’s eye was scarred. She never knew about this– not even when they were tangled in the sheets mainly because Doffy always insisted to do _it_ while it’s pitch black. Her right hand involuntarily caressed over his left eye and he softly leaned towards her touch.

“My family was tortured by the townspeople upon learning that we were descendants of one of the families that established the World Government. My brother and I were crucified at a young age and one of the arrows pierced right through here,” he landed his hand above Viola’s, the urge to never let hers go surfaced in his mind.

“The two of us survived. He joined the marines while I started my journey of hatred. We never met each other again. I was badly consumed with hatred that I just wanted to terrorize all of the people around me.

In a way, my defeat was a huge wake-up call. I lost everything I had and the Marines were running after me. I was back to having absolutely nothing so I decided to live in an island not affiliated the World Government and pondered on the recent events. I asked for professional help and things took off after that. All that remained from the past was my unhealthy obsession with you,” he finished as he pointedly looked at the woman across him. A small audible gasp escaping her lips.

“Perhaps it was because you were the person who treated my as a human, even thoughit was only within the four walls of the bedroom. I was well-aware that it was unhealthy and it took me years in therapy to get it over with. That’s the reason why I avoided you and Dressrosa like the plague,” he explained as he looked at her tenderly for a split second.

“I have no words but I do appreciate the fact that you were able to seek professional help to set things straight. Congratulations on your recovery, truly,” she sent him a small smile as she stopped caressing his left eye.

“Have you forgiven yourself?” Doflamingo suddenly inquired. Forcing the tears at the back of her eye, Viola smiled and looked at the ocean ahead the pair.

“She used to kill me,” she started. Doffy raised his brow but remained silent, a sign for her to continue her dialogue.

“Her name’s Acceptance. She used to kill me,” she clarified her previous cryptic statement.

“It took years to accept the actions I did in the past. I guess it just never occurred to me that a mistake cannot predict the entire life ahead of me; that it’s pointless to mope over something that was in the past.

But to answer your question, yes, I have forgiven myself. I don’t think I have entirely forgiven you yet, though,” she explained with a distant look on her eyes as the sounds of the waves crashing filled their ears.

The pair didn’t know how much time passed but they remained seated in the sands. The pitch black sky slowly started revealing warm streaks of yellows and oranges, a sure sign that the sun is about to rise and that they have to part ways in the coming minutes.

“I hope I still had the chance to start a relationship with you. After years of therapy, my unhealthy obsession with you faded but my attraction to you never did,” the bittersweet words rolled off Doffy’s tongue, each syllable leaving a dark bitter taste.

This was the chance for Viola to leave and she swiftly took it, not wanting to reminisce the past with her previous enemy-turned-lover any longer. Gaining her composure, she took in his presence for the last time and beamed a genuine smile towards his direction.

“Perhaps, in the universe parallel to ours, Doffy. Perhaps. But in the reality we’re currently living in, that’s impossible. Whether you still have a chance or not– it’s _too late_ …” she trailed off as she dusted away the granules of sand that was stuck to the dress she wore.

“I’m getting married to another royalty, Doffy. The union was already arranged by the benefactor who helped us in reestablishing Dressrosa years ago. It was the condition settled by the benefactor and the need to have an heir to the throne pushed me even further to accept the agreement. I’m already 39, Doffy, and it’s my duty to conceive the next ruler of the kingdom,” she explained as the man sitting across her stood up, his 10-foot figure towering hers once more.

Viola took a step forward, closing in the space between them and gave Doffy a genuine hug. She took the extra effort of tipping her toes so that her head would reach the middle of his torso and patted his muscular back.

“I really do appreciate your recovery. I wouldn’t want to cause anymore fuss and let you off the hook just this time. Good bye, Doflamingo,” she released her grasp from his torso and waved him good bye.

Picking up the cloak she splayed across the sand, she turned her heel and parted ways with the criminal. She knew that letting him off the hook was a grave mistake but his honesty together with the fact that she would also be reprimanded for meeting up with him all by herself made her turn a blind eye at the humungous red flag waving right in front of her.

 _Maybe in the universe parallel to ours_. She thought while crossing the bridge connecting the Green Bit and Dressrosa.

___

The sun was starting to rise when she awoke from her slumber. The warmth of the embrace she’s locked in overpowered the coldness caused by the season. Lazily stealing a glance at the man lovingly cuddling her on their slumber, she softly traced his jaw, causing her to crack a small smile.

“Sleep, _Violet_ ,” her husband groggily said as he tightened his embraced over his wife’s petite frame and she did.

It has been 10 years since her encounter with Doflamingo. She never expected her the ‘good bye’ she told him would be losing its very own purpose. Turns out, it wasn’t good bye, after all.

In a cliché turn of events, the benefactor who helped in reviving Dressrosa was Doflamingo’s connection from the underworld. As part of his ‘atonement’ for his previous mistakes and the terrors he caused, he asked one of his ‘friends’ from the underworld who was also a king of a distant kingdom to make an anonymous donation to Dressrosa. Doflamingo also curated a contingency plan for the country’s economy and asked the same ‘friend’ to anonymously disclose the plan to Viola’s father.

What Doffy didn’t expect, however, was his ‘friend’ setting him up with Viola by creating a formal and legal clause stating that an arranged marriage between Viola and the benefactor is a must in order to ensure that the agreement would not solely benefit the Riku family’s party. Doflamingo was only made ware of this clause when he met Viola once more and his ‘friend’ announced that the two were to be wedded.

He was placed in a state of confusion because he didn’t ask for any form of compensation for the financial aid he provided– the feeling of guilt slowly making its way out of his conscience was enough as a form of compensation. Viola, of course, believed that this was another scheme plotted by Doflamingo and another series of chaos ensued.

Doflamingo may have changed through years of therapy but there was one trait that he will always have: being an opportunist. The unsolicited clause created by his ‘friend’ was an opportunity of a lifetime; a chance to turn his life around and establish a mature and healthy exclusive relationship with Viola.

He did not miss the chance and after four years of courting and seeking forgiveness from Viola as well as the entire Riku family, the impossible happened: the two of them finally started their relationship and after a year of being together, they agreed to complete the clause and had a winter wedding.

They have been married for half a decade as of now. They are currently residing outside the country of Dressrosa. After they kickstarted their exclusive relationship, the archaic laws of Dressrosa were abolished and Rebecca, the rightful successor of the throne, was legally acknowledged.

Fortunately, at the time of her acknowledgment, she was already married to a prince-turned-pirate named Cavendish and much to king Riku’s pleasure, the two quickly learned the ropes of ruling over the country. Dressrosa is still flourishing up until this date and after Rebecca and Cavendish’s coronation, Doffy and Viola decided that it was vital for the two of them to move abroad so that they can have a fresh start.

And they did. They bought a property near the ocean. They purchased a simple three-room bungalow with the view of the ocean and a spacious deck where the two of them watch the sunrise, a habit they seemed to pick-up after their so-called ‘illegal meeting’ from ten years ago.

Doflamingo picked up from where he left off in the underworld and settled the charges for his crimes. He stopped dealing with illegal firearms and devil fruits, which eventually led to Crocodile taking his unofficial reign as the underworld’s king. Instead, he sold items unjustifiably deemed ‘illegal’ by World Government such as the Adam wood and sea stones. He is also trading drugs greedily hoarded by the Celestial Dragons that are able to cure illnesses that plagued various nations.

In a twisted way, Doflamingo kept his morals while working in the underworld.

Viola, on the other hand, worked as an HR manager in a company, putting her ability of clairvoyance into good use. She is also helping out in managing the finances and policy-making of Dressrosa even though she lives oceans away from the country. The pair was able to establish their separate careers while supporting each other. After exchanging vows, the two made the choice to remain in the first house they bought and decided that it would be the home where they will extend their family in the future.

The warm rays of sunlight were directed towards his eyelids and disturbed his sleep. Doflamingo felt tiny frames sprawled across his chest and he didn’t need to know who was– or were– laying on his chest. Slowly opening his lids, a smile found its way across his lips as he enjoyed the view right in front of him.

As usual, his sons decided that it was fun to continue their sleep across their father’s chest. The two boys shared the same blonde hair as their fathers and the only telling feature which twin was which were their eyes. Nix inherited his father’s blue orbs while Lux obtained his mother’s captivating brown ones.

Doffy basked in the presence of his sons, his smile still plastered on his face. Today is a Sunday and by the time these two woke up, another weekend of chaos will start. The two were able to have their mother’s observant personality but alongside this attitude, they also obtained their father’s cunning and flamboyant nature. Nix and Lux were truly a combination of Doffy and Viola.

Peering over the window, Doflamingo was able to estimate that the time was roughly 9 AM in the morning which meant that it’s time for breakfast. He tried waking the twins up but to no avail so he decided to effortlessly carry the two to the kitchen. Perhaps, the whiff of their mother’s cooking would lift their spirits up.

Walking over the kitchen, Doffy’s breath was taken away– a normal occurrence when his wife is literally a goddess. As he guessed, his wife was cooking up their breakfast and she seems to be entirely focused on the mentioned task. Silently walking over to his wife, he carried the twins using only one arm and snaked his other under his wife’s shirt, caressing the subtle bump that would grown in size in the coming months.

Yes, Viola’s currently pregnant with their third child and this time, it’s a girl. Of course, Doffy was elated to learn the news while his wife was silently praying that the kid would inherit her brunette locks, jokingly telling her husband that there are way too many blondes in the household.

Lazily kissing the crown of his wife’s head, Doflamingo complimented the tempting scent of the fried rice that his wife was making. Not really feeling like speaking early in the morning, Viola beamed up at him and leaned to his touch. After a moment, he decided to place the twins in their seat on the dining table and helped prepare the plates and utensils that they will be using as well as their sons’ favorite fruit juice.

Never in a million years that Doffy thought that he will have his own family and a place to call home. He never thought that he would settle down with a brunette whose body is still on fire at the ripe age of 49 and has accepted him for who he is and who he was and forgave him for it.

Never in a million years did it cross his mind that he will be married to a woman whose emotional maturity far exceeds any other person he knew throughout his 61 years on the universe.

And he’s thankful for it. He regretted the words he told his Violet previously– he wouldn’t change a thing in their narrative if it meant that he will be rewarded with such paradise.

___

“You know, I was scheming all along,” Viola chuckled as the two of them were about to retire for the night. The boys were tucked in their beds after being knocked out from fatigue after an entire day of playing tag with the family’s pet doberman named Titan. The sixth member of the family was more energetic the the twins combined and playing tag with Titan would knock the boys out 99.99% of the time.

“Scheming?” her husband inquired with a light laugh. His breath fanning over the crook of her neck as she gently combed through his blonde locks while locked inside his thick arm.

“I’m planning on leaving you while you’re high and dry. Playing house was all part of my scheme,” she playfully sent him a wink and laughed while simultaneously placing kisses on his forehead.

“So, allowing me to knock you up three times was a scheme all along? I wonder,” he pretended to frown as he placed his hand under his wife’s shirt, gently caressing the belly containing fifth member of the family.

“It’s a scheme. I’m warning you,” she winked as she continued laughing.

“My joke honestly makes me think of another what-if: what if we entered an exclusive relationship while neither of us healed separately? That would be a trainwreck,” she added as she continued her gentle caress on her husbands hair.

Doffy stopped palming his wife’s belly as the sound of veins popping was heard across the room. If this was the Doflamingo from 20 years ago, Viola was sure that he would go berserk and strings would’ve appeared and destroyed everything within its vicinity. But again, her husband has made humungous progress throughout the years and that included his anger management. That doesn't mean that he has lost his touch, though. Doffy still has his violent tendencies but these are all reserved for protecting his family; protecting the _home_ he built with his _queen_. Anyone who dares to hurt his children, wife, and dog might as well be considered dead, especially with the fact that he has awakened devil fruit abilities. 

He was upset, she could tell, but the soft grip around her torso indicated that he wasn’t upset at her; rather, he was upset with the thought of their relationship being dysfunctional.

“The thought never crossed my mind. The mere thought of our relationship being unhealthy as it used to from 20 years ago leaves a bitter tone in my mouth,” he dismissed. Viola stopped her caresses and framed his large face between the palm of her hands. Placing a tender kiss upon his lips, she sent him a smile and declared, “I love you and we will never be dysfunctional. We are okay and we will _always_ be okay,” and placed another long, passionate kiss upon his lips.

And she was speaking the truth. The pair will never be dysfunctional and will always be okay. A future filled with happiness, love, trust, and hope awaits them.

They were able to _accept_ and _forgive_ themselves and each other for the past. They were able to heal themselves _separately_ before being together, finally, after having their story written for 30 years and counting, and that’s what matters _the most_.

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided any form of Stockholm Syndrome, seeing to it that Viola is an independent female character, and I also avoided making Doffy the 'good' guy instantly (hence, the reason why the story was written in increments of decades).
> 
> Okay, I just edited it again. Kindly let me know if there are any more errors. I also realized that this fanfic has a handful amount of details that were left out (or I just didn't expound further). I figured I can make this a part of a series and connect other one-shots. I just can't tell when I will be publishing these other one-shots.


End file.
